


佳节又重逢

by Riesanuu



Category: Real Person Fiction
Genre: M/M, 平行世界
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-12
Updated: 2020-10-12
Packaged: 2021-03-08 04:15:34
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 11,418
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26965795
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Riesanuu/pseuds/Riesanuu
Summary: 这次郭麒麟发现自己变成了范思辙。
Relationships: 昀林, 闲辙（伪）
Comments: 2
Kudos: 10





	佳节又重逢

午后正是容易犯困的时候，吃过饭的郭麒麟晒在暖和的日光里，也忍不住想要打盹，用手撑着的头重如灌铅，摇摇晃晃随时都像要掉到桌子上——直到对面范若若凌厉的声音劈开空气划过来，也把他脑子里的瞌睡虫劈了个精光。

“范思辙，你有没有在听我说话？”

郭麒麟闻声惊起，目光对上范若若含嗔的一双明眸，首先便心虚了三分，忙换上柔声细语笑脸应对道：“听着呢，听着呢。”

“我让你帮忙观察哥哥近日有没有异常，你观察得怎么样了？”

“没什么异常啊。”郭麒麟说的发自真心。

“是吗……可是我总觉得，他最近和从前不同，总是神情恍惚，像是有事瞒着我。”

范若若说着说着音量渐弱，继而若有所思地沉默起来。郭麒麟顺着她的话，也假装应和道：“不一样也正常，从北齐回来不是升官了吗，朝廷上的事，总不能事事都跟家里人说吧。”

心里则想着，废话，剧情转折点过了，男主接下来该逆天改命了，那能一样吗。

但他也无心和范若若在这个问题上多纠缠，毕竟话越多，越容易暴露。现在郭麒麟最想的还是赶紧回到自己那个房间，安安静静地睡个子午觉，再把这一天应付过去。这么一想，感觉困意便又席卷而来，他一秒都不想再耽误，于是看着范若若那张脸，说道：“要是没别的事，我就先回去了，娘……”

几乎是一晃神的功夫，郭麒麟猛地回过神来，咬住自己的舌头，硬生生把后面那个“子”字咽回腹中，然后谨慎地、一字一句地说：“娘还找我呢。”

范若若似乎沉浸在自己的凝思之中，并没有注意到他一瞬间的不自然，便挥挥手示意他请便。郭麒麟微微躬一躬身，便逃也似的快步离开了若若的闺房。

下次可不敢在别人面前打瞌睡了，太危险了，他懊恼地暗自思付着，回想起刚才的场面仍心有余悸。莫名其妙穿越到庆余年这边有些日子了，他还是偶尔会忘了抑制自己对着宋轶的古装扮相就要叫娘子的冲动。

叫姐叫姐叫姐！挺机灵个人怎么这点事记不住！郭麒麟对自己恨铁不成钢，恨不得趁四下无人便给自己一拳。

他的心思都放在这事上，便没注意到从庭院外走进来个人。等他意识到时，距那人已经只有几步远了，是比普通社交距离稍近些、会给人不适感的程度。

他看着来人的脸，先是楞了一下，然后飞快地收敛起自己脸上懊悔的表情，叫了他一声：“范闲。”

这也不能怪郭麒麟。常人看到迎面来人总会绕几步，范闲却进了院子就在那站定不动，像等着他去撞他一样。

“怎么了？谁惹你生气了？”

范闲对范思辙说话时，嘴角总会不由自主勾起，即便现如今按剧情来说，大基调该比他们拍的那时更深沉，范闲的这一点也没有改变。郭麒麟时常感到有些不可思议。

“府里谁敢欺负我呀？”郭麒麟也笑起来，作势就要脚底抹油从他身侧溜之大吉，奈何眼尖，瞟见了他带着隐隐笑意的双眼下黑眼袋的印迹。

按范思辙的人物性格来说，这时候不应该说话。郭麒麟这么想着，走出去几步，到底却是没忍住，回头又嘱咐了一句：“别太操劳，注意休息。”

范闲似乎也并没觉得意外，笑容又舒展了些，柔声回了一句：“好啊。”

郭麒麟抿了抿嘴，然后转身径直向自己房间走去。

郭麒麟对范闲有好感，并不是难理解的事。他还在上学的时候就读了庆余年，在那个光怪陆离的虚构世界中，主角即便不是他最喜欢的角色，也有从故事开头陪伴至结尾的亲切感，像是rpg游戏中新手村便加入队伍的剧情npc，是他看世界的一双眼睛。那时候郭麒麟还年幼，范闲这个在异世界豪情闯荡的少年人也或多或少承载了他的一些不可触及的天马行空。

至于后来再作为演员接触庆余年时，整个故事都发生了微妙的变化，但又有些没变。范闲还是那个重情重义的年轻人，甚至比原本更立体了些，以及，顶上了张若昀的脸。

张若昀啊……

在他的脑海里，范闲这两个字原本对应的是面目模糊的纸片人，现在却变成了一张眉目清晰而俊秀的脸。

郭麒麟回到自己的房间，阖上门，先是抵上额头，接着让全身松懈下来靠在门上，然后长长地叹了口气。

他突然觉得很疲惫。

穿越发生在一夜之间。前一天晚上郭麒麟才刚刚和赘婿剧组的各位道别，一头扎进宾馆空调房的床上昏睡过去，再醒来时他就成了范思辙。刚睁眼时还未察觉，只是看着房间里的布置、身上的衣服恍恍惚惚觉得眼熟，心下想自己是睡过头了？怎么还睡着就被揪到了片场？正琢磨着，门外传来佣人叩门的声音，问少爷起没起，要不要洗漱。

郭麒麟清醒了，就算可能有人把还睡着的他拖到片场，也不可能在他还睡觉的时候就开拍。

等到他看到饭桌边一众熟悉的面孔，郭麒麟掐了掐自己的脸，确认自己不是在做梦。

他一时不知道自己是明白了事态还是更糊涂了。明白的是自己以范思辙的身份穿越到庆余年的世界；不明白的是，就算他连接了两部穿越剧，也不意味着他就要亲身经历这种事吧！

更何况还是穿进自己演过的戏里自己的角色，这也太没有新意了！

郭麒麟看着面前熟悉的面孔不熟悉的人，心中无声的哀嚎穿透了九层云霄。

抱怨归抱怨，郭麒麟一个人在这里无依无靠，只能先靠范思辙的身份活下去。范思辙是他演的，伪装起来倒是信手拈来。但拍戏只是演一时，现在却要接连不断地一日一日演。费尽心思装了几天纨绔之后，郭麒麟觉得自己实在是没有心力了。

剧本里范思辙是个次要配角，展现的行为性格总归有局限。但现在他切身处地到了这里，剧本外大量的空白便都席卷而来。书局每日的账目要验收，防着下面的人贪赃；柳姨娘和先生那里每日的功课要应付；甚至范思辙这小子还给府里人放贷，接二连三的就有佣人悄悄来找他，问少爷能不能再给宽限两天。

郭麒麟从范思辙那堆令他焦头烂额的复杂账本中抬起头来，对着面前又来求他的佣人语重心长的说：“你的债务呢，我就都给你免了，是只给你一个人的特别对待，千万不要告诉别人哦。”

佣人诚惶诚恐，磕了几个头连声说着谢谢少爷大恩便倒着退了出去。郭麒麟笑着目送他离开，心想，不好意思了范思辙，我这人怕麻烦，你就吃点亏吧。

佣人的债务统统免除，查账改成三天一查，原本范思辙还喜欢到处跑着玩，郭麒麟作为宅男也没这爱好，结果就成了范思辙每日只在家温书的局面。柳姨娘对此大喜过望，近几日见谁脸上都带着笑容，对侍女都和颜悦色了起来；甚至连范建都一改往日对他的严厉，在饭桌上提起来：“听先生说，你最近书读得很好，是吗？”

郭麒麟心头一紧，忙摆出一副讪笑的表情回道：“是还行，还行。”

范建透过鼻子哼笑了一声，面上倒是看得出喜色：“还学会谦虚了。”

身边的柳姨娘喜笑颜开，对面的若若也显得高兴，说总算是懂事了点；另一旁的范闲则咽下嘴里的一口饭，盯着他补充道：“是啊，我看范思辙最近都没那么怕爹了。”

郭麒麟手里的筷子一抖，只好赔笑，心里想，我总不能说我老把他当秦嗣源。

把这些麻烦都打发掉，郭麒麟的日子终于自由了些。范思辙终归是个闲散少爷，只要他不主动去招揽那些琐事，每天除了做做功课，剩下的时间都可以自己安排。范思辙虽然只喜欢赚钱，但是范建望子成龙，给他的房间里塞满了书，郭麒麟正好拿来打发时间。圣贤书读厌了，还能翻翻范闲默的那本红楼，熟悉的故事，在陌生的环境里反而能让人安心。

再看不下的时候，郭麒麟就搬把椅子到院子里晒太阳，看着在现代少见的明澈天空，在满院子的花香中，很快便昏昏欲睡。秋意已浓，范府中有几株合抱宽的老槐树，乳白色的花挂满了梢头也铺满了院落，甜腻的香气恍惚是把人溺进蜜罐里。阳光照射在身上的温度正好抵消掉秋季的一点薄凉，郭麒麟眨眨沉重的眼皮，他想，其实在这里生活也不全是坏处……

然而下一秒身体便骤然冷了下来，有人站在他前面挡住了阳光。郭麒麟皱皱眉，眯着眼去看来者，猝不及防被近在咫尺的范闲的脸吓了一跳。

“范、范闲？你干嘛？”

“你怎么最近跟个老头似的？”

范闲挑了挑眉，饶有兴致地看着他这张受惊的面容。

“我最近发现了静养的好处。”

常年舞台表演锻炼出来的郭麒麟的脑子转得异常快，随口便编了一个说得过去的借口。范闲似乎也不是有心要问个结果，对他说了什么也并不在意，只是抓住他的手腕，把他从椅子上硬是拉了起来。

“最近城中新开了一家酒楼，据说口味好风景更好，怎么样，我请客？”

忘了说了，还有一个麻烦。

升了官按说该忙得团团转的范闲最近却隔三差五就来找他。

有时是像这样，找些酒楼开业或是画舫巡游的由头；有时则是连像样的借口都不找，只说哪里秋色宜人，便拉着人欣然前往；甚至有时是在范思辙的房间里赖着不走，也无甚要紧事，趴在藤椅靠背上摆弄桌子上的熏香，也能待上半天。

郭麒麟不是没想过范闲作为一个穿越亲历者，是不是已经发现了自己鸠占鹊巢，甚至还想过要不干脆就对他挑明。但是每次一想到这里，脑海里理性的声音便又会把他拦下，对他说一旦挑明，难免要被他拉扯进主线剧情那些腥风血雨中。不是郭麒麟冷血，但是他心知肚明自己不是主角命，没有人给他开金手指，还是少招惹那些危险为上。这么想着，挑明的心思也就作罢了。

但范闲却也迟迟不戳破他的伪装，每次来找他，也都是说些无关痛痒的闲话。吃饭时说说酒美，出游时感叹天晴。有次范闲在他房间里摆弄了一阵书架上的书，突然回过头来问他：“范思辙，听说你最近变聪明了点，我出道题考考你怎么样？”

原本有他在房间里，郭麒麟就看不进去书，这会儿正好把头从手中的红楼里抬起来，试探地盯着他问道：“什么题？”

“你知道老鼠为什么会飞吗？”

近年打灯谜演出率最高的郭麒麟表示并不想接这个话茬，但本着演员的职业操守还是负责任地给他递去腿。

“为什么呀？”

“因为老鼠吃了会飞的药。”范闲一副深不可测的表情，“那你知道蛇又为什么会飞吗？”

“因为蛇也吃了会飞的药？”

“因为蛇吃了吃了药的老鼠。那你知道老鹰为什么会飞吗？”

“因为老鹰吃了吃了老鼠的蛇？”

范闲从书架旁走到桌边，伸手揉了揉他的头。

“老鹰本来就会飞啊。”

“嗐！”

郭麒麟脸上笑着，心里给自己颁发了一个最佳敬业奖。

像这样的闲聊，如果说是试探未免太过迂回。甚至从范闲和范思辙的关系看来都过于琐碎。郭麒麟怎么想也想不通范闲打的什么算盘，且不得不一瓣心掰两半使，除此以外还要应对范若若的醋劲。

“你和哥哥最近是不是有什么事瞒着我？”

范若若审视的目光从桌子对面笔直地射向他，郭麒麟低下头去，假装吃桌子上的坚果，嘴里应付着说是书局的事，暗想我也不愿意啊，我还纳闷呢。

郭麒麟心里其实发憷，不论是年少时憧憬过的范闲还是和张若昀一样的相貌，他都不擅长保持距离，忍不住想要全心托付。最后他索性惹不起躲得起，托人在书局二楼整理出个房间来，每次趁范闲还没回家就赶紧奔书局，等到月挂梢头才迟迟回家。

范闲在朝中供职，也不能整日到书局去捉他，于是他和范闲见面的次数真就少了下来，一个早出一个晚归，成了不得拜的街坊。书局里整日静谧，连客人都多是喜静的文人。有时他在二楼打个盹，醒来时，昏沉的日光从狭窄的窗牖间投到厚重的书墙上，细小的白色尘埃在淡黄色的光芒中起舞，房间里充满了淡淡的油墨味，既不知几点几时，也听不见任何响动，仿佛被隔绝到只剩他一个人的世界。郭麒麟躺在床上，看着低矮模糊的房顶发了会儿愣，然后又像下定了什么决心一样坐了起来。

今天早点回去吧，他想。

回到范思辙的院子时，他却见到范闲早已在那。范思辙院子里有棵老槐树生歪了，打近根部横生出一条粗壮的斜枝来，能容三四人同坐。范闲就坐在那斜枝根部，没有穿平日的朝服，而是一袭白色常服，背靠着树干喝酒赏花，颇为悠闲。

“你今天这么得闲？”郭麒麟仰头问他。

“中秋休沐。”

郭麒麟这才想起明天就是中秋节了。

范闲见到他，也没有质问这些天为何躲他，像没有这事似的，颇为高兴地伸手拉他上来，也坐到那根横枝上。他像是早就料到郭麒麟今天会来，酒坛边准备了两盏酒杯。他把另一杯满上，给郭麒麟递过来。

郭麒麟犹豫了，虽然许久不喝他也很馋，但是范思辙还没到能饮酒的年纪。

范闲倒是没强求，见他不接，像是见到了什么趣事一样嘴角浮现出笑意，又被他强压下去。他把那杯酒放回原位，不紧不慢地说：“范思辙，你除了赚钱还有没有什么别的爱好？”

秋风吹落梢头的槐花，把地上的落花卷成旋。范闲背后是漆黑的树干和漫天乳白色的花幕，俊秀的脸在这样的景色中宛如画般令人分不清真假，郭麒麟的思绪好像也在梦醒之间游离起来。

“这个问题之前不是问过吗？没有了。”

郭麒麟想，就算有我也不知道呀。

“那喜欢的姑娘呢？你这个年纪了，不会没喜欢过姑娘吧？”

范闲问的问题没头没脑，东一榔头西一棒槌，郭麒麟弄不清他想干什么，但也习惯了他向来如此无厘头，便顺着说：“没有呢。姑娘家家的，有什么意思啊。”

直到这里，郭麒麟都自信这无疑是对范思辙完美的推演。

但是范闲下一句忽又问道：“那你喜欢我吗？”

郭麒麟以为自己听错了，侧过头去，诧异地看着范闲那双平静的眼睛。对方似乎不觉得自己说了什么不得了的话，紧绷的嘴角看得出在按捺不知哪里来的笑意，只是一个劲地盯着他看。

郭麒麟觉得喉咙发涩，大脑一片空白。

谁来告诉他范思辙该怎么回答这种问题？

槐花如同细雨一般落下，飘到范闲的肩头和怀中，郭麒麟觉得他越来越想要没入画里了，于是耳边的声音也变得越来越飘忽，仿佛从很远的地方传来。

“我说，你喜欢我吗？”

不知道范思辙该怎么回答的话，那，郭麒麟呢？

答案再明显不过，轻轻张口就能说出来，所需要的只有一点点决断。代替范思辙做这种事，他有这种权利吗？

“我……”

郭麒麟好像也不知道该怎么做了，只好直愣愣地盯着范闲的脸。

范闲的嘴角还是紧绷着，甚至越来越用力，抿到嘴唇发白，两腮都缩紧。郭麒麟突然意识到有些不对劲。

然而还未等他捋清思路，范闲终于没忍住，咧嘴咯咯的笑了起来。不是像往日那种少年豪放的大笑，是如同恶作剧得逞之后窃喜的笑容。

郭麒麟皱了皱眉，然后恍然大悟一般，倾过身去掐住他的锁骨处，像学校里被戏弄的小孩找孩子王算账一样愤愤地喊着：

“张若昀！”

被识破身份的人默认了郭麒麟猜想的正确，依旧笑个不停，笑到眼泪都要出来了，惹得郭麒麟更气愤地抓着他的肩膀使劲摇晃他。

“诶诶要掉下去了别晃我别晃我，对不起对不起哈哈哈哈哈哈……”

张若昀不是故意要瞒他的。他也是前天晚上还在雪中剧组拍戏，第二天就莫名其妙穿越到这里。范思辙的身份不比穿越者范闲好隐瞒，听范建说范思辙突然改了心性的那天，他就估计这十有八九是郭麒麟。他原本也想赶快和他相认，每次去找他都是这个目的，但是看着郭麒麟小心翼翼掩盖本性演范思辙的样子，他就忍不住再逗逗他。

他也不是故意要问这种问题为难他的，但是郭麒麟穿着那身紫色的衣服，小小一只盘坐在古木虬曲盘错的枝干上，在飘落的槐花中红着脸盯着自己说不出话，那样的场景也让他忍不住多看几眼。

但是郭麒麟哪儿知道他肚子里打什么算盘。他现在只觉得羞愧难当，脸颊像火烧一样烫，一想起刚才自己窘迫的模样就恨不得找个地缝钻进去，只能不停地和张若昀打闹以转移自己的注意力。

郭麒麟抓着张若昀的肩膀假装要掐他脖子，张若昀就从内侧推他的手。一来二去，横枝禁不住两个人这么折腾，轻轻一颤把两个人一起摔到地上，连带着喝了一半的那坛酒。好在横枝离地并不高，地面还落满了厚厚一层槐花，摔到地上只听得一声闷响，落花被扬起又洒在两人身上，酒坛咕噜咕噜转了几圈，连个裂纹都没有。

张若昀横躺在槐花丛里，郭麒麟骑跨在他身上，发梢还沾着落花瓣，看着他眼中自己的影子闷声抱怨道：“你太可气了。”

可说完却又忍不住笑起来，眼眶也隐约有些湿润，好像积日以来的孤独和委屈都有了地方发泄。

郭麒麟眨了眨眼，暗中把将出未出的那点眼泪忍了回去。

张若昀不知道这些，自知也有些理亏，见他笑了，便也笑着柔声说：“对不起对不起，我不是故意的，实在是你……你太可爱了。”

“什么玩意！你干这事赖我可爱！什么人呐！”

郭麒麟的脸变得比刚才还红，又抚上他的脖子作势要掐他。

“真的，不是说赖你，这不是你可爱，想多欣赏欣赏……哎你别挠我！”

张若昀嘴上道歉，脸上的笑却一直都没停过。郭麒麟原本也没多恼火，但一是还觉得窘迫，二来看着他笑得灿烂的脸就觉得不报复一下咽不下气，于是上手挠起他的痒痒肉来。张若昀痒得一直发笑，但又知道他在撒气，不好拦他，便始终半推半就的。折腾一通下来，郭麒麟自己也累了，看着张若昀被自己折腾得也通红的脸，不禁叹息着笑了一声。

四周一下安静下来。

“不生气啦？”张若昀伸手摘掉了他头发上几朵槐花，“你还说我，你前两天干嘛躲着我？”

“那不是怕暴露吗！你这一天找我八百遍，换谁谁不怕？”

“我看你跟别人都挺正常的，在我面前就这么藏不住事？”

郭麒麟俯视着他，即便如此肩膀依旧显得小巧，背光的眸子清澈而深邃。他似乎还在说着什么，类似“范闲不一样他是穿越过来的”云云，但是张若昀没耐心听了。摘花的手揽上郭麒麟的后颈，另一只手肘撑在地上，张若昀起身吻住了他。

唇舌交融，郭麒麟感到一股甜腻的酒香从舌尖蔓延开，犹如炸裂的水气球一样瞬间灌满了自己的整个膛腔，隐隐混着槐花的香气，穿过喉舌一路向下沁入胸口，仿佛某种空缺在这味道之中得到满足。他有些馋酒了，不由自主攀上张若昀的肩膀，如同饮琼浆一般吮着他唇舌间渡过来的涎液，又被他温柔却充满占有欲的亲吻吻到溃不成军，口腔中的每一寸都被攻城略地。

压迫感渐渐转换了方向，张若昀揽着他彻底坐直，原本撑在地上的手抚上他的腰间，摸索着解开了他的腰带。失去束缚的衣服一下松散开，郭麒麟后颈肌肤暴露在空气中，料峭的秋风从缝隙间贯入他的后背。郭麒麟打了个寒颤，不由得把张若昀抱得更紧，试图在身体相拥中汲取一点温暖。

张若昀察觉到怀里人的颤抖，便用手去抚摸他裸露的后颈，继而又顺势向下，抚过颈窝、肩头，又探入还未解开的衣服中，从胸前一直落到腰间，揉捏一阵又向下探去。郭麒麟觉得张若昀的掌心很烫，像是捧着一团火，所有被他触碰过的肌肤都被烧了起来，流淌着灼人的燥热。

“你手真烫。”他伏在他的肩头小声说着。

“你的手好像挺凉的。”

张若昀用另一只手摘下他挂在自己肩上的手臂，顺着一直滑到手腕，把他比自己小一号的手包裹在手掌里，感受到透过掌心传来的郭麒麟手指冰凉的温度

“没事，我在呢。”张若昀说。

他捞起落在一旁的那坛酒。刚才落下来时虽然洒了一地，但坛底还剩一些。张若昀把酒根倒进自己拢起的掌心里。郭麒麟看着他做完这一系列动作，便闭上眼羞于再看，把头又埋进他的肩头。他感觉到那只灼热的手掌挤开臀缝，连带酒一起送入生涩的后穴。酒大概是温过，此刻刚好与人的体温差不多，但被进入的羞耻感还是裹挟了他，让他搂紧了张若昀，抓着他的后背以寻求一点宽慰。

“没关系，放松点。”

张若昀在他的脸侧落下一连串安慰意味的亲吻，另一只手也在他的后背一下一下不厌其烦地轻抚着。郭麒麟感受着他渐渐深入的手指，喉间忍不住滑出一声声隐忍的呻吟。

“你慢点……”

他埋怨道，语气中隐有撒娇的味道。

张若昀觉得声音从耳朵里传来，燥热感却向下身汇聚去。他把郭麒麟放倒在花间，用一侧的手臂支撑着，俯身下去轻轻啃咬他的嘴唇，细密地、一处不落地从嘴角舔舐至唇珠，含住那一点在口中不知厌烦地研磨；另一只手则依旧在他被抬起的腿根之间开拓着穴口，让那已经被润湿的穴继续接纳更多。张若昀觉得现在的郭麒麟也像是被浸在酒中的花，全身上下都充满了馥郁的香气，脸上浮现着仿佛醉酒的红晕，只等着人前来酌饮。

他感到身下人的身体愈发热起来了，被拓开的穴口像是无意识地吸咬着他的手指，被解放的双腿也摸索着勾上他的腰，清澈的眼眸中蒙上了一层带着情欲的雾气，潮红的脸颊也散发着滚烫的温度。

他抓起郭麒麟覆在面上的那只手，手指从他的指缝间穿插进去紧紧握住，然后阖着眼睛，在他微翘的冰凉的指尖上落下一个又一个的轻吻。郭麒麟看着他垂下的睫毛，感觉能听得到自己如擂鼓般的心跳，而随即便在那样的温柔中感到身体被坚挺的性器贯入。

张若昀觉得自己像是没入了温暖的池水中，明明是在深秋，却犹如融冰季节的暖意，或是山间温吞的朝雾。郭麒麟的身体软得不像话，丰满的腿根用手一掐便会被软肉嵌满指缝；被迫拓开的后穴红肿着，随着性器的抽插会淋洒出带着酒气的汁水。郭麒麟并不是一个在情绪上坦诚的人，但此时却仿佛只剩下忠实映照出内心的本能，把痛苦与快感都写在脸上，会随着他粗暴的动作抽泣，也会在他细密地碾压过敏感点时抱着他的脖子低声呻吟，边把他的后背抠到发痛边喊他的名字，稚气的脸被染上色欲满是对他的渴求。这些勾着他心底某种欲望，而这种欲望似乎是无止境的，每当被满足一点，他就奢求起更多，便又更耐心地去试图让身下的人失神。

郭麒麟不知道怎么去形容自己此刻的感觉，疼痛与苏麻感交替折磨着神经。张若昀无疑是体贴的，但这份细致入微体现在情事上就变成了另一种折磨。他会不厌其烦地摸索他的敏感点，然后再一遍又一遍地冲撞上碾压过，让郭麒麟不得不直面自己被层层勾起的最深处欲望。他觉得自己的身体被展开了，全身上下每一处褶皱都被铺平，再也没有任何秘密可以隐藏，都被暴露在这深秋的晴空之下；可是身上人宽阔有力的肩臂又是如此周到地将他包裹起来，连同落在脸上密集的亲吻、在体内冲撞的爱欲一起，把他卷进某种温暖的漩涡之中，让他不由自主更加紧了双腿，想要与他相抱得更紧密。

他的身体随着张若昀的动作一起颤颤悠悠。他觉得自己大概像原始海洋的潮汐中漂浮的鱼，或是被母亲推动的摇篮车里的婴儿，尽管脑海中不可能有那样的记忆，但母亲两个字大概带有人类集体记忆的共鸣。他感到心底某种辛辣的情绪被翻涌上来，眼泪也随之从眼底溢出。他攥紧了与张若昀交扣的那只手，带着哭腔喊他：

“哥……”

他仰视着伏在他身上的张若昀，在他背后是纷繁的飞花与辽远的碧蓝天空，但那些在郭麒麟眼中都像是嘈杂的幻影。他好像只能看到张若昀，看到他被情欲充满的漂亮眼睛中确实地映照着自己的身影，只有自己的身影。

眼泪一旦流出来就像泄洪般止不住，视线模糊到连他的脸都看不清，但下一秒就又被张若昀的手指轻轻抹去。

“我在。”他的声音透着情爱中特有的低沉。

“哥……想要哥……”

郭麒麟的嗓音都在微微颤抖着。他不想再要名为温柔的漫长的折磨，想要更痛快一点，更直白一点，更粗暴一点，让他清楚地知道被爱着就够了。

张若昀抽了一口气。他把郭麒麟抱得更紧，用一只手臂垫在他腰下让他的臀部略微抬起，也使他两只手都能环上自己的脖子。郭麒麟宛如就义般闭紧眼睛，轻啄着他的嘴唇向他索吻。张若昀从容地回吻住他，把原本就湿润的嘴唇浸透得更加潮湿，然后像要把全部欲火都泄在他身上一样在他身体里抽插起来。

郭麒麟感觉自己要被贯穿了，灼热的性器顶进后穴最深处又捅开肠道，刮蹭出的体液把两个人的下身都打湿。思维在剧烈的摇晃中变得空白一片，他只能紧紧搂着张若昀，感受到他的体温，他的味道，他的声音，这就是此刻让他安心所需要的全部。双唇在彼此不知厌倦的啃咬中几乎肿胀到无知觉，但还是眷恋地纠缠在一起。被他压在身下的落花早就被碾成了泥，散发出糜烂的香味。郭麒麟想，自己现在大概也是如此。

张若昀一直摁在他后颈的手向上扶上了他的头，他趴在他耳边，声音由于被压抑显得沙哑而性感。

“我要射在你里面了。”他说。

张若昀连说浑话的时候都是温柔的。郭麒麟闭着眼睛，轻轻点了点头。

占有吧，把我的都染上你的味道吧。

那就是他脑海中最后的想法。

张若昀长舒了一口气。空中似乎有南迁的大雁飞过，从上方传来一声悲壮的鸣唳。身下被折腾了一番的郭麒麟昏睡过去了，衣袍早就被尽数解开，下腹被他自己的精液射得乱七八糟，细腻的肌肤裸露在空气中，还透着情潮的粉红色，在身下糜烂的落花之中被衬得更加鲜明。

他帮他把衣服盖好，又看看他双唇微张着的熟睡的脸，思虑飘远了一会儿，然后俯身下去，轻轻地在他额头上落下一个吻。

中秋节当天，范府的两个少爷都染了风寒。

张若昀还好，范闲作为习武之人身强体壮，他也只是有点打喷嚏。郭麒麟就没那么好运了，直接发起了低烧，鼻子里塞了两团纸，脑子也昏昏沉沉的。本来家里的佣人都在后厨帮忙准备晚上的晚宴，这下被打了个措手不及，慌忙抽调出两个侍女在他房内帮忙伺候着。柳姨娘和范若若也站在门口，一个心疼得团团转拍手哭喊着我的儿，另一个一边安慰着，一边不忘训斥两句：“这几日还说你不似以往疯玩了，谁知今日竟染了这么重的风寒。常要你换季勤加着衣物，你可曾听过？”

郭麒麟脑子晕乎乎的，也说不出什么话反驳，只好她说一句，他便嗯嗯着答应，随后又说：“娘，姐，你俩回去吧，这侍女也不用在这，我自己静养一会儿就好，别再传染上你俩。”

“你若真是为我们着想，就该多注意一些……诶呀……”

柳姨娘的话正说着，突然被什么打断了。他听见范若若叫了一声哥，便强撑着沉重的头颅向门口看去，就看见张若昀装模作样地背着手来了。

此一时彼一时，心血来潮的时候归心血来潮，冷静下来再回想就没那么不嫌臊了。郭麒麟有点不想面对他，于是悄悄地像只蜗牛一样缩回被子里。隔着被子听不清外面的声音，只听见一阵咕隆咕隆响，外面安静了下来，接着是一个人推门进来又把门关上的声音。

“先把药吃了吧。”这是张若昀在说话。

郭麒麟大概做了三秒钟的思想斗争，想到药总是要吃的，于是不情不愿地从被子里钻了出来。

张若昀把药递给他，又坐到了床边，看着他的眼神多少有些歉意。

“还那么难受吗？”他问道。

郭麒麟倒是不怪他，本来也是你情我愿。比起这些，他现在更多的是不想提起这件事。所以他刻意地皱起眉头，说：“这药也太苦了。你没喝吗？”

“范闲这身子抗毒也抗药，我喝了也没用，就没喝。”

很好，现在郭麒麟开始恨他了。

“要是来两包感冒冲剂早好了。”他这么抱怨着，心一横仰头把那碗药全吞进了腹中。张若昀帮他轻轻捋了捋后背，安慰道：“等咱俩回去了，我请你喝酒。”

“你可别立这flag！”郭麒麟被他吓了一跳，“赶紧呸呸呸。”

“你怎么还信这些封建迷信！”

“flag能叫封建迷信吗？墨菲定律听说过没有？”

张若昀被他逗得笑了起来，硬是配合地朝地上呸了三下。郭麒麟满意地钻回被子里，见他没有要走的意思，就说：“你不用在这，我就睡会儿觉。”

“我怕你烧糊涂了说胡话。”

郭麒麟想到前几日自己险些叫错人，觉得也有些道理，又说：“那我要是传染给你怎么办？”

“没事，范闲身体好，不会烧成你这样的。”

郭麒麟听到他这么臭屁的说法，又觉得心里的不安感也被削减了些，翻了个身带着笑意安稳地入睡了。

又过了几日，郭麒麟身体好的差不多了，便又开始搬着藤椅在院子里晒太阳吹风。

柳姨娘看见了却慌里慌张，不许他再这样做。少有的几个爱好之一被剥夺，郭麒麟在房间里来回踱步，觉得府中实在是无聊。前几日他一直卧病在床，张若昀那边似乎也被朝中的麻烦缠住脱不开身，有一阵没来找他。思来想去，郭麒麟换上外出的衣服，到城西市上打了壶酒，又提了只烧鸡，回家直奔范闲的小院。

房间里静悄悄的，郭麒麟本以为是他还没回来屋里没人，谁知在往里走，就看见张若昀连朝服都没脱，像只大猫一样，安静地趴在床上。

郭麒麟小心翼翼地凑近，想看他是不是睡着了，结果贴近仔细观察着，张若昀突然睁开了眼，把他吓得一抖，烧鸡差点掉到地上。

“吓我一跳。”郭麒麟松了口气，又关切的问道，“你怎么啦？”

张若昀咧嘴一笑：“不叫哥了？”

行，还有心情开玩笑，看来是没事。

郭麒麟被他气得也乐了出来。然而张若昀像是发泄疲劳一样做了一个深呼吸，接着用耳边话的声调说道：“有点累了。”

郭麒麟能理解。范思辙的麻烦虽多，但总归远离漩涡中心，不至于挨着性命。但是范闲每一日都是在刀尖上行走。如果自己接受范思辙的人生已经这么累了，张若昀没有道理不觉得疲惫。

“和小说区别大吗？”郭麒麟问道。

虽然还没看过第二季的剧本——或者说第二季的剧本大概还没诞生于世，但他和张若昀都看过小说，如何改动，人物行为性格这些，总归是能猜到的，对他在其中斡旋大概也有帮助。

“有些挺大的。”

张若昀回忆了片刻，下了这样的定论。说到这里，他又好像来了精神，眼睛亮了起来，撑起上身，对他说：“哎我跟你说，那个谁，二皇子，可离谱了你知道吗……”

郭麒麟拎起了手中的烧鸡和酒：“走，边吃边聊？”

吹着晚风，喝酒吃肉，聊着八卦，郭麒麟后来想想，人生最惬意的事好像也不过如此。张若昀喝得很尽兴，把朝堂上这些天来遇到的荒唐事，像倒豆子一样一股脑都倒了出来。郭麒麟坐在一旁给他出主意，但具体有没有用，其实两个人谁都不在意，更多的是为了在这样良辰美景中助兴开怀大笑一番。

两人都有些微醺了。张若昀指着挂在房檐间的阙月，对他说：“中秋那天你病了没看到，那天的月亮可圆了，天气也晴朗，比咱们那时候好看。”

郭麒麟顺着他的手看去，也觉得可惜。睹月思乡，千载来人在意象上投射的感情一脉相承，郭麒麟在这清冷的月色中一样感到了寂寥。张若昀大概也是相同，他听见他说：“等回去把这些事告诉王倦老师，不知道他怎么想。”

郭麒麟一笑：“王倦老师得高兴呢，说我这还没写完就帮我编好了，还有这种好事。”

一旦安静下来就更容易寂寞，于是郭麒麟像是想要用声音把空虚填满一样，固执地不停说着话：“你们组累吗？”

“还行，最开始挺累，要赶着把宣传片拍出来。后来就好点了。”张若昀回道，“诶，上次咱俩见面好像说来着。”

“嗯，是，上次不是开拍不久吗。”

郭麒麟和张若昀上次见面，还是在上海的录音棚里。从两个剧组赶来的两人正聊着横店和象山的天气差，迪士尼那边的工作人员便走了过来，拿着onward的两件帽衫让他俩试试合不合身。

“迪士尼是造梦乐园，既然都来配音了不如许个愿，没准就能实现哦。”

留着大胡子却很可爱的配音导演当时是这样说的。郭麒麟那时嘿嘿一乐，说我的愿望就是好好放几天假，待在家里什么都不用干。旁边的张若昀点点头表示赞同，说我的愿望也一样。

郭麒麟那时候好像还抓着他的胳膊说，那我跟我哥一起歇……

“啊……”

郭麒麟往嘴边送酒的胳膊僵在了半空。

“真就造梦乐园啊……”

“不会吧……”

张若昀也捂住了脸。

场面一时安静了下来，饶是郭麒麟在接受了这样颠覆认知的事实之后也觉得没力气再说话。过了一会儿，张若昀松开捂着脸的手对他说：“要不你再试试再许个愿？”

“造梦乐园范府啊？那我没少许。”郭麒麟苦笑一声。

“你试试你试试。”

被这么催促着，郭麒麟便只好双手合十，认真地许愿道：“我的愿望是马上回现实世界。”

张若昀在一旁也摆出了同样的姿势：“我的愿望也一样。”

一阵横风扫过，无事发生。

“那怎么可能有用呢！”

虽然不好意思承认，但刚刚郭麒麟心里的确暗暗抱有一丝期待，此刻期待落空，便失落地仰头干了杯里剩余的酒。张若昀举着自己的酒杯似乎思虑了一阵，然后放下酒杯，端着身下沉重的石凳坐到郭麒麟旁边。

怎么了——郭麒麟本想这样问他，但还未来得及说出口，就被对方搂进了一个温暖的怀抱。张若昀拍拍他的头，又像撸猫一样在他后背上胡撸了两下。

“充充电。”他听见他这样说，“既然不能反抗，就尽情享受。”

“……这句谬论好像还有前半句吧。”

“那不重要。”

郭麒麟贴紧他的胸口，感受着心脏处传来的强烈的跳动，不知不觉也安下心来。忽然好像有什么沉重的金属制物品落在他的手心里。他想挣脱开去看，却被张若昀拦住了。

“别看，”他牢牢地抱着他说，“送你的，回去再看。”

郭麒麟便没去看，牢牢地把它抓在手中。他埋在张若昀的环抱里，鼻腔被桂花酒甜腻的香味盈满，觉得恍惚间是身处某个香甜的梦境，于是不由自主闭上了眼睛……

郭麒麟再醒过来时，酒店的空调还开着，连灯都没关，似乎是自己太疲惫，一到房间就瘫倒在床上不省人事了。

他愣了愣，脑子还不甚清醒，作为范思辙的生活一幕幕从眼前飘过，而转眼之间场景的转换让他有些分不清虚实。他看见旁边躺着自己的手机，便一把抓过来。锁屏上显示的时间是凌晨三点，下面有几条微信未读消息，来源是尹航和化妆师。

果然是梦吗。

他自嘲地笑了笑，把梦里和张若昀那点荒唐的事都封存进心的最底端不打算再提，反思起近来自己怎么这么爱胡思乱想，怕不是嫌还不够累。他试着舒展了一下因不适的睡姿而僵硬的关节，边爬起来边想，明天让助理帮忙去买点薏米，正好杭州的天气也潮湿，不知道薏米算不算碳水能不能晚上吃，一会儿还要查一下……

然后一切思绪都在他看到手里那个东西的时候戛然而止。

他的手里静静地躺着一个小巧而古朴的暖炉。

后记：

张若昀醒来时习惯性查看手机，看见凌晨三点多有一条来自郭麒麟的未读：

——“哥，我想了想，你买这个回来之后没用啊，现在都有插电的了。”

他不禁莞尔，在对话框里回复道：

——“这是工艺品懂吗？现在想买还买不到呢，好好谢谢我吧。”


End file.
